That Moment
by Stalia-Angel
Summary: A student who arrived to Resident Evil High in Raccoon City suddenly feels uneasy and bothered when a certain person waltzed into his life. The stranger touched his soul like no other ever had.
1. What the hell is wrong with me?

(A.N: This was written by my friend Bernard)

That Moment

Chapter 1: What just happened?

Why was he so nervous? All he was doing was sitting in the passenger's side of his father's truck, looking towards his new school. He obviously wasn't ready another new life to start over again.

"You need to get moving, Piers, or you'll be late for class! It is the first day of school and not the middle of the year… You don't need to start off the year badly this time." His father said respectfully.

"But Dad…I….." He stopped mid-sentence, looking onward to a bunch of other students. He looked closely at something that attracted his attention. A massive figure was walking with friends, he guessed. He was so dazed by the hunk of muscle that the world suddenly disappeared and it was just them with fireworks crackling in the background.

He almost forgot he was in the truck still. "Alright dad… I'll see you later…I guess" he said uneasily, trying his best to shake off the image of… of… a stranger who was a GUY! Whoa! He was straight, not bent nor twisted, but straight. Why was he making googley eyes at a dude? Gross!

As he was trying to read just his priorities as a junior, he walked into the school, letting his hazel eyes explore the place that he had walk into everyday for the rest of the year… if he doesn't move again. He made his way to his first period class. He turned the corner and bumped into someone huge! Is this…He looked up, helplessly hoping it was the stranger from early that caught his attention, but it was only another stranger… an ugly stranger. The guy who was in his locker turned all slow and macho, pulling a tough guy look. Piers was slightly intimidated by the size difference, but nonetheless, his dad's military experience had helped him throughout life, self-defense was one of his greatest attributes.

The tough guy suddenly huffed a bull-like breath and walked away like the big, bad wolf. Piers was surprised at the action. He was relieved and he took a breath of fresh air, suddenly looking down to fix his composure to continue his teenager life. As he looked up once more to take on the world, he saw the one that was up ahead…alone no less.

He started to blush but quickly tired to get rid of the red tint in his cheeks. He tried to slow down his protruding thoughts and focus on his destination, his class. He slightly looked down at the floor, not wanting to get all flustered by the sight of the stranger. He kept walking, head hung still, until a second later he bumped into an anonymous shoulder…

Piers' eyes shot up from the sudden action. It kind of hurt for such a small confrontation. He quickly turned around and nervously chuckled at the tension that was building up. His hazel eyes looked up at the somewhat taller form and got all bothered again. He really needs to chill…

"Watch where you're going, newb!" the stranger furiously said and was about ready to walk off. Piers looked around and saw no one, signaling the bell is close to ringing at any minute. He needed to hurry! The stranger was about to head to a corner. Piers' eyes landed on his ass…Wow… mmm… He thought. He shook his head and called out to the stranger swiftly in time before he made the corner.

"Wait!" Piers said. The stranger with no name turned around rapidly and gave him a somewhat angry glare. "What?! I'm running late!"

"Can you show me where this class is…please?" He said in his puppy pleading voice. He gave his schedule to the stranger and scanned his face. Flawless, he thought. His hormones were high and all he wanted to do was…

"Oh, we have the same class… keep up with me, newb!" the stranger said, walking with speed.

Piers didn't mind the "nickname" the stranger gave him. He actually liked it… Wait! When did he start liking dudes? Piers pondered over his newfound feelings and decided it was just another phase of being a horny teenager… Wait, he's horny for him? Piers became confused so he threw the thoughts away and redirected his attention to his first period class… Adv. Algebra.


	2. Betrayal

That Moment

Chapter 2: Betrayal!

She looked at the two boys from afar wondering why the hell the new kid was talking to her man. The two she was looking at suddenly left around the corner. She was certainly red in the face from her own frustration. Was she jealous? Was she really that irritated over such an innocent conversation between the two? She shouldn't be so mad… but she was. She was losing it over the built up jealousy inside her so she took off her signature, white jacket and wrapped it around her waist.

Her attire wasn't agreeable with the school dress code. Her blue tube top and short, dark blue skirt accustomed with her knee high boots were supposedly inappropriate. Not to her though. She thought it was her life, her fashion, her way. Her breasts could have easily escaped from her tube top if she was in the right situation.

She slightly ran into the nearby girl's bathroom when the bell finally ran. She always doing her thing… be fashionably late to everything and always look her best to everything. She quickly fixed her make-up and her apparel. As she applied the perfect amount of eye shadow and eye liner, her best friend walked in…

She saw her friend through the bathroom mirror. "Hey, Claire" she said carefully putting on her make-up still.

"Jill, what are you doing? The bells just went off and you're not in class. See anything wrong in that picture?"

"Nope…" Jill put away her make-up once she finished. Jill turned around facing Claire. "Well? Let's get to class, Miss Goody Two Shoes."

Claire fake gasped at the comment while following Jill out of the hallway.

"What class do you have now?" Jill said carelessly.

"Advance Algebra… You?"

Hmm… me too." They walked around the corner and saw their classroom. "After you, m'lady." Claire said with a playful voice.

"Thank you, m'dear." She clinched onto the doorknob and turned it, revealing the classroom's light upon her. She blinked once she stepped in the filled room. It wasn't because she was afraid of an audience or seated students… It was because the new kid was presenting himself in front of the class.

Jill's mouth became the perfect O-shape as she gasped. 'Why was HE here?' She thought a minute too long as the new kid stopped and looked her way. The class looked at her and her attire and some hormone ragers were growling with pleasure at the sight.

"Ms. Valentine, would you care to take a seat please?" The teacher suddenly spoke.

"Uh…" She simply nodded, feeling flabbergasted in front of the class. Jill headed to the back of the class, where her man was located. Chris smiled up at her as she approached to the filled seat next to him. Jill glared down at the student sitting to the right of Chris and the student got up quickly and headed to the front. Jill took her seat assertively and waited until the new kid completed his quest to impress the class with his "interesting" background story. She scoffed at the sight of the attractive boy. Yes, he was attractive. But that's all he's got going for him, Jill thought. Claire sat in front of Chris, her brother, and paid close attention at the new kid's story. She needs some new friends in her grade, no less.

Chris and Jill were about a year older than her. As well as the new student, they were both juniors. His presentation continued, proudly going over his success in school, academics and past sports, and his dad being in the military and how he wanted to become a great soldier one day.

Piers was finished and headed to his seat. Jill's eyes followed him angrily. She gasped once more at the result. Piers sat on the other side of Chris and boy! was she furious? She sighed at the fact she couldn't do anything about it… yet. She leaned back in her desk, sighing. 'This is going to be a long year…' She thought before falling into deep thought throughout the class period.


End file.
